Setsuno
Summary Setsuno (節乃), aka the Gourmet Living Legend, is one of the top five chefs in the world and is the long-time combo partner of world famous bishokuya, "Knocking Master" Jirou. There are few in the world who can match up to her unbelievable cooking skills, which are thought to be at a similar level to those of the legendary "God of Chefs" Froese and "Chef King" Zaus, and her skills are implied to be even greater than the Chef King himself, making her one of the greatest chefs in history. She is also a powerful figure despite appearances and few dare to provoke her in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-C Name: Setsuno Origin: Toriko Gender: Female Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Top 100 (2nd) Chefs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Likely Star level (Managed to deflect part of an attack from Joa) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (Partially deflected an attack from Joa) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Star Class Durability: Likely Star level (Deflected a part of an attack capable of destroying the entire human world, somewhat stood up to Joa) Stamina: Huge, didn't bat an eye at 1 billion calories being drained from her all at once (to put that into perspective, Chiyo was incapacitated by the same technique) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks (pressure cooking and slashes) Standard Equipment: Takitsubo (her kitchen knife) Intelligence: High, was Knocking Master Jirou’s combo partner at one point, so she knows an inhuman amount of knowledge concerning the gourmet Weaknesses: Powering up to use her ultimate technique, the Human World sized Pressure Dome, drains her life-force to the point she may eventually die. This may be due to her advanced age Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. *'Regeneration:' It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. In Setsuno's case, she regenerated completely in seconds from a grievous wound by Zaus' ultimate technique, which normally cuts opponents down to the genetic level so that if they survive, even their children will inherit the scar. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, the Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti Gravity Cell Vibration:' The Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Jirou's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. Appetite Energy: The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. Ultimate Routine: A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around (similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes enormous amount of energy to maintain. Pressure Cooking: Through channeling appetite energy through her body, Setsuno can cause the air around her to drastically change in pressure, similar to how a pressure cooker works. This can be used to reduce air friction around her target, increasing their speed, or to devastatingly destructive effects. *'High Pressure Cooker:' Setsuno increases the air pressure around her target and crushes them. This attack is very hard to avoid, since it uses the atmosphere around the enemy. * Pressure Dome: Setsuno's most powerful technique, a huge air-pressure forcefield powerful enough to deflect Jirou's planet-destroying Guinness Punch, and large enough to cover all of Human World (an area of land around ten times the surface area of our own planet). Takitsubo: Setsuno's legendary kitchen knife. It is a powerful blade which has the ability to change its form to suit the needs of Setsuno. *'Secret Technique:' Flavor Flow: A technique in which Setsuno uses her kitchen knife Takitsubo to block an oncoming attack and deflect the attack. It is performed by positioning the blade vertically, absorbing the impact and then spreading both arms to the sides, redirecting it to the sides. *'Cook Road:' Setsuno creates a path toward a target for another attack, increasing the accuracy and making it harder to evade. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 4 Category:Pressure Users